<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Nick" by neko_levi_is_cute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683267">"Nick"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_levi_is_cute/pseuds/neko_levi_is_cute'>neko_levi_is_cute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions of love, Drabble, Gay, Getting Together, Kissing, Making Out, Oneshot, Romance, i guess this is a drabble, m/m - Freeform, mlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_levi_is_cute/pseuds/neko_levi_is_cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gatsby survives getting shot, Nick confronts him about the true nature of their relationship, and why he's always called Old Sport.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Nick"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!!<br/>So before you read, if there's even anyone, context is key. This sort of starts at the very end of their argument. Basically Nick was talking to Gatsby about whether he was gonna go back to Daisy and letting go of that dream, and it got heated and now they're here. </p><p>Honestly, I wrote this instead of my 4000 word essay on it XD bad idea but looking at it now I kinda think it's good??? I'm never gonna fully finish it and I didn't wanna leave it hanging around on my computer forever. so yeah. It picks up mid argument when things actually get good. sorry for any confusion. I do think it has a satisfying ending though so don't worry about that.</p><p>also don't make fun of me for writing a gatsby fanfic. yes im an english student. yes i think theyre gay. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do you call me old sport?" Nick's breathed heavily, tears of frustration welling in his eyes. He couldn't look at Gatsby as he asked, "You know my name don't you? It's-"</p><p><br/>
"Nick." Gatsby said, sincerity dripping from his mouth. His eyes held Nick's as he gaped in shock. The way Gatsby had said his name, it was like a hand, slowly and dearly caressing a lover's cheek. The way he said it, his voice breaking ever so slightly as if to plead for his love, as if everything Gatsby had ever cared about was stored in that one word. </p><p><br/>
A light bulb flickered in Nick's head, illuminating to him Gatsby's feelings that he had previously been so blind to. Suddenly everything made sense. Why he had been the only one to receive an invite to Gatsby's parties. Why Gatsby invited him to all of his dates with Daisy. Why every time Daisy rejected  him he held his hope and came back to... Nick. </p><p><br/>
"Nick..." Gatsby breathed again. "Nick, I.."</p><p><br/>
Gatsby took a step forward. Nick took a step back, fearing that should he misinterpret Gatsby's actions, he could be the next one getting shot.</p><p><br/>
 Again Gatsby stepped forward. Nick's house was only small so this meant Nick was trapped with his back to his bookcase. Gatsby was so close. His nose only a hair from touching Nick's. His breath tickling Nick's lips. Nick stared downwards at his collar. The buttons of his yellow suit were hastily tied, the top one undone completely. </p><p><br/>
"Nick, please look at me." Gatsby whispered. He took Nick's hands in his and waited to be pushed away, except no such thing happened. Nick hesitantly lifted his eyes to Gatsby's and they stood there for a moment, looking at one another as they breathed in the other's breath. Nick's heart pounded as Gatsby brought his face closer. "I can't say your name, because I'm afraid that when I do, I'll reveal that I'm in love with you."</p><p><br/>
Nick's breath hitched. </p><p><br/>
"Tell me if you don't want this."</p><p><br/>
Gatsby laid his lips on Nicks, and oh how Nick wanted this. Their lips moved together quickly, breathing each other like oxygen. Gatsby put his hands to Nick's neck and the kiss deepened. He was drinking Nick up like he was water in a desert, his one hope for survival. Desperation clouded everything in his mind as he licked Nick's lips, pleading for entry. Nick granted his wish, opening his mouth and feeling Gatsby's tongue hot against his. His heart fluttered as Gatsby's hand that wasn't on his neck began to feel against his stomach, stroking the line of buttons that concealed his body from the world. Beginning to feel confident now, Nick moved closer so they were chest to chest. He could feel Gatsby's hard physique against his own, lean and strong from those years during the war. At times back then he had wished to die and be over with, but now he couldn't imagine not knowing Gatsby, not kissing Gatsby.. </p><p><br/>
Heat built in Nick's chest, tickling his heart. He broke off the kiss. </p><p><br/>
"Tell me this is real. Tell me I'm not just your rebound before you go back to fighting for Daisy."</p><p><br/>
"Nick," There was his name again, breath heaving, hot after just being kissed. Gatsby continued, "After I met you, that was it. Daisy was gone. Out of my mind."</p><p><br/>
"Your constant dates say otherwise."</p><p><br/>
"Nick," Gatsby couldn't stop saying that now, "I didn't know it at the time, but now I realise that I was slowly becoming obsessed with you. Once I knew you were Daisy's cousin, I knew it was my chance. I thought I was using you to get close to Daisy, but now I know it was the other way around. But still, I didn't know if you liked men. You were dating Jordan for a while so at the time I would never have dreamed of coming between you two. Even so, I wanted to know you. And I had no excuse but Daisy. I love you Nick."</p><p><br/>
Gatsby looked into Nick's eyes once more, "I was scared of the rejection I might face if I told you back then. I don't know what I would've done right now if you had said no to all this."</p><p><br/>
Nick laughed guiltily.</p><p><br/>
"After we became such good friends, I still had no idea where I stood with you. I couldn't risk this, us. You're too good for me, and yet, I can't let you leave me."</p><p><br/>
"Gatsby-" Nick started. "I love you too."</p><p><br/>
Gatsby's eyes filled with tears and he kissed Nick once more, laughing merrily. Nick felt the same way. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>